1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to waterborne lifting devices, and more particularly to means for prevention of overturning of such devices.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Counterweight means for cranes have been previously proposed and utilized. Insofar as known, the present invention represents the first such device wherein a fixed counterweight load is compensated by a floating counterweight barge as cargo is transfered horizontally.